New Life
by mizzmanga
Summary: I was told that I didn't have a heart. That I couldn't feel emotion. Then again, when the whole Organization fell in love, those little facts of life were bound to change.' Loosely based off KH 358/2 Days Shounen Ai/Yaoi/Slash/BoyxBoy
1. n e w b e g i n n i n g s

Hallo all!

Let me tell you a story:

Once upon a time, mizzmanga was bored. So, her fan girl mind came up with an Organization XIII Yaoi Story, which you are currently about to read.

Roxas: I honestly don't know why you had to drag me into this… And why do I have to be the main character?! Why must you put me through this trauma?!

mm: 2 reasons. You're Sora's nobody, and you were the first person I saw :D

Roxas: TT_TT

Axel: mizzmanga doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. If she did, the Organization would be crazier than it already is :3

**x-Warnings-x**

Yaoi/Shounen-Ai/Slash/Whatever you want to call it, Bad Language and OOC-ness (Pretty much every character is at least a bit OOC)

**x----------------------x**

**x-New Life-x**

**-XIII-**

My eyelids fluttered open and looked around, surveying the small grassy clearing around me. Trees surrounded its edge, and an old mansion was to one side of it. Now you may be thinking, 'Strange Boy with the odd hair-do, why were you sleeping in the middle of nowhere?'. My answer would be, I have no idea. To be honest with you, I don't even know who I am. All I know is I have one crazy hair-do and that these clothes reek of flesh, and I, surprisingly, want to know why. Anyway, the point is, I seem to have amnesia.

"Do you seek a purpose…?"

"SHIT!" I cried, jumping a foot into the air. I turned sharply and saw an odd man. He wore a black hooded trench coat, the hood hiding his face.

"You know," I said, looking to the man blankly. "You scared the living heck out of me."

"Yes. I am aware…" He replied.

"Anyway, a name would be nice."

"I am Xemnas, leader of a group of beings called Organization XIII…"

"I meant for me."

"Well then…How about 'Roxas'."

"'Roxas'? What sort of a fucked up name is that? It sounds like a girl's name!"

"Well…" Xemnas said, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket, "That seems to be the only name we have left… Unless you want the name 'Xion'."

My eyes widened. "Um…No thank you! Roxas is fine…"I said, panicking.

"Good… Now, follow me…"

He raised his hand, and a swirl of dark energy appeared. I raised an eyebrow. This dude was messed up. If he was the leader of an Organization then I wondered how crazy its members would be…

**-A few minutes later-**

"This…is the World that Never Was…" Said Xemnas, raising his arms high into the air.

Even though I'd awoken in daytime, it was night at this place. The buildings were dark and seemed to be empty, save for the furniture inside. A white castle loomed over the other side of the city, with oddly shaped panels floating clockwise around its main tower. Then, the strangest part; the moon lingering in the sky was in the shape of not a circle, not a crescent, but a heart!

Of all things, a God damned heart.

"W-why is the moon shaped like a heart…?"

"It is called Kingdom Hearts; the gathering of a lot of hearts, representing darkness…"

"O…kay?"

Utterly confused, I didn't speak as we walked in the direction of the castle, Xemnas noting me on 'important' landmarks in this strange world.

Time seemed to slow as we got closer to the castle. I felt something in my gut, telling me to run away; either that, or I needed to hurl real bad.

We walked to a cliff on the edge of the city, where I realised that the castle was hanging in mid-air about a mile in front of us.

"How-"

"Watch…"

Xemnas raised his gloved hand, held in a fist, and flicked his wrist so his palm fell open. A swirl of energy appeared, spreading itself from the edge of the cliff to a small opening in the bottom of the castle. I blinked.

Just what the hell was going on here? This place defied all logic…

"Come…" Xemnas said, walking onto the energy-bridge towards the castle. I looked up from my thoughts and dashed to catch up as held open the large, white, door for me…

**x----------------------x**

**-VIII-**

"Axel! Give me my book back! Now!"

"Give me one reason why I should, Zexy."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

I snickered, holding the large novel higher over the shorter non-beings head. He looked up at me through his blue-gray bangs, an annoyed blush upon his face. He snarled at me,

leaping to try and reach the book.

"RAAAAAAAAAWR!" Came a shout from behind me, as I was tackled to the floor, taking Zexion down with me. I dropped VI's novel and it skidded to the other side of the room.

"Dem?"

"Yes?" Came the mulletted boy's reply.

"Get off. We're squashing Zex."

"Aah! I'm sorry Zexy!"

My blonde friend immediately got off me, and I sat up, straddling Zexion, a smirk upon my face.

"You know what, Axel?"

"What, Zexion?"

"If you don't get off right _now_, I will punch you into next week."

"Don't you mean that you'll get Lexaeus to punch me into next week? After all you are a weak little emo."

"AXEL!"

I laughed and got up, leaving Zexion and Demyx on their own in the library.

Which, of course, my blonde friend would be very pleased with. After all, he's had a 'crush' on Zexion for about 2 weeks now.

"VIII!"

I turned my head to see the member I despised most out of this hell hole; Saix.

"What d'ya want, scar face?"

Saix glared at me.

"Meeting. Now. Go fetch VI and IX, and make your way to the Round Room."

I sighed. Normally, meetings would be a waste of time. Today would probably be the same.

I turned around and re-opened the library door.

"Yo, Dem, Zexy! We have a meeti—Holy Shit?!"

MY EYES! THEY BURN!

"Axel, it's not what it looks like!" Zexion shouted, his face burning up.

Upon entering the room, I'd found the two nobodies in a rather suggestive position upon the floor. Zexion was straddling Demyx on the floor, and said Nocturnes shirt was unbuttoned revealing his well sculpted chest.

I quickly rid myself of shock; this was bound to happen sooner or later, and if it hadn't now, it probably would've happened at an even less convenient time.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Zexy. You two have fun now!" I called smirking, opening the door and exiting. Re-thinking my strategy, I poked my head back through the doorway.

"Oh yeah! Don't forget to use protection!"

I quickly exited, Demyx utterly confused and Zexion bright red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"AXEL!!! Get back here now, I'm gonna kill you!"

I snickered, and opened a dark portal to the Round Room. Things would be interesting around here now…

**x----------------------x**

There's chapter 1 folks. I hope you enjoyed it :D Remember; every review will be answered and the reviewer gets a free cookie :D

If you have any requests for the story, such as -insert 358/2 Days Character Here- torture, pairings you'd like me to use for a brief time (I have the main ones already) or a mini plot then please include those in your reviews. I'll probably use your ideas if it's within reason, and I'll give credit for it too.

**x-End of Chapter Extras-x**

**Character Profile – **Roxas

**Weapon:** Keyblade

**Power:** Light

**Age:** 14-15

Roxas is our stories hero. He's probably the only sane one in Organization XIII, as you will see in later chapters. At the moment, all of his priorities are messed up, and he doesn't yet know the ups and downs of the World That Never Was. He suffers from amnesia and doesn't remember what happened in his life up until he met Xemnas. He finds the goings on of the Organization incredibly odd and absolutely refuses to take any part in Axel, Demyx and Xion's madness. He dislikes Vexen and Larxene, due to their thoughts of him being incapable. Roxas finds his new life odd, and is un-willing to settle down to it, but maybe Axel will help him to become accustomed…

**Preview –**

"He smells like flesh! I think we should throw him where he belongs; the sewers!"

"What's a Keyblade?"

"Wow... I didn't know you liked that sort of stuff Vexen!"

See you next time :D

_-mizzmanga_


	2. o u r f i r s t m e e t i n g

Next chapter!

Zexion: If there's any more crap about Demyx and I, then I'll kill you.

mm: In your dreams, Chibi emo. Besides, if you killed me then who would write this, 'Sketches of the Past' and 'XIII to XXVI'?

Zexion: No one, hopefully. You torture me too much as it is, and if I kill you it'll prevent anymore abuse.

mm: It may be abuse, but it's with good intentions! :D

Zexion: Right…

Demyx: mizzmanga doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII. She only owns copies of the first three games and 358/2 Days :3

mm: Yup. I'll tell you know, that game is absolutely amazing apart from the boss on Day 171--

Zexion: I think you should start the story now.

mm: Oh yeah! Almost forgot about it then! :D

Zexion: Baka…

**x-Warnings-x**

Yaoi/Shounen-Ai/Slash/Whatever you want to call it, Bad Language and OOC-ness (Pretty much every character is at least a bit OOC)

**x----------------------x**

**x-New Life-x**

-XIII-

Xemnas opened another portal once inside the castle. Why he didn't just open a single one from that clearing I'll never know.

This castle is rather… odd. From what I've seen, the whole thing is white and grey. I'm hoping that it's not a mental asylum…

We eventually ended up going down a high-ceilinged corridor with large double doors at the end. Xemnas led me there, where he told me to go in when I noticed a crack in the door. With that, he opened a portal and disappeared. One question lingered in my mind; if he was going into the next room, why didn't he go through the door?

I then noticed the large amount of noise leaking through the crack under the door, and it shocked me that I hadn't noticed it before. From what I could pick up, there were three main voices talking; the first belonged to Xemnas, the second was clear and mysterious and the third was loud, cocky and quite a pleasant voice.

The door opened slightly, making me realise I had to go in. I opened the door a little wider, and stepped through.

This room, not unlike the rest, was white. It was seemingly never ending, and was lined with thirteen white chairs, each at a different height. All but one of the seats were occupied by people in the same hooded trench coat, and from what I could tell, all eyes were on me. Damn.

"This is our newest member." Xemnas booming voice came from opposite me. With a slight movement of his head, I noticed he wanted me to move into the middle of the room. I did so quickly.

"Number XIII, Roxas. The Keyblade's chosen one."

"The what?" I asked. I couldn't hold in the questions that were building up in my head. Who was I? Where was I? _What_ was I?

"The Keyblade." Xemnas said, looking at me blankly.

"And that is?"

A collective gasp ran throughout the room.

"How can he be its wielder if he doesn't even know what it is?" Came a deep voice.

"Yeah! Plus, he smells like flesh! I think we should throw him where he belongs; the sewers!" Called a female.

"Ooh yes, what a good idea. I mean, look at that hair, all tangled and spiky. Appalling! How could you allow someone with such awful taste into our Organization?" The same deep voice agreed.

I shuddered. The people here didn't seem all that nice. I hoped that this wouldn't last very long.

"Hey, hey! Come off it. The kid's just been created!" Wait! That was the voice that I'd listened to through the door! I looked up to where it came from and saw a few strands of fiery hair sticking out from under the hood of the figure. Two emerald eyes glittered from under the hood, looking at me with interest.

"Yeah! You two didn't know what the Keyblade was either when you'd just been created!" Called a lighter bubbly voice. I looked towards this voice too, seeing this figure had lowered his hood in the past five minutes. He had a dirty blonde mullet, which stuck up like a Mohawk, and his eyes were a soothing blue. Seeing me looking at him, he waved down at me cheerfully.

Then he said to me, "Welcome to the crew!"

I couldn't help but smile back at him, and offer a thank you.

"What do _you _two know?! You're probably the youngest in this Organization next to emo-boy!" called the female, who had now removed her hood, revealing blonde hair that stuck up like antennae, and shocking blue eyes.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Cried the shortest, whose silvery-blue bangs were slightly visible from his underneath his hood.

"SILENCE!"

All eyes fell on a man seated to my right, who was clearly another of the people who had been speaking before I came in. He had electric blue hair that fell neatly in place, and startling amber eyes. A large 'X' shaped scar ran over the centre of his face.

"Would you all calm down?! Roxas is our newest member and there is absolutely _nothing_ you neophytes can do about it!"

"Here here." called the hooded red-head.

"Shut up, Axel." came the deep voice.

"Make me."

"With pleasure."

Suddenly, vines shot from the deep voiced man's hand, directed at the red-head. The emerald-eyed yawned, waving a hand. The vines erupted into flames before my eyes, singeing to a crisp. My eyes became wide. Just what were these people?!

"Roxas. No doubt you have questions." Xemnas said, looking down at me.

"Yeah."

"Then, ask away."

"Erm…" I said, lost in thought. Being put on the spot wasn't exactly my forte.

"What's a Keyblade?"

"Oh boy… We could be here a _long_ time…"

"Shut up, Larxene."

"Why should I?"

**x-----------------------x**

-VIII-

The meeting finished awhile ago now. I'm currently in the games room. Luxord, Xaldin, Larxene and Xigbar are playing a game of strip poker in the corner (Of course, Luxord is failing big time, again. Down to his boxers for the 5th time today), Vexen is doing some sort of research on the computer, and me, Zexion, Demyx and Marluxia are watching a horror film. I don't know why Dem even bothers _trying_ to watch these things; he only ends up having nightmares.

My mind, however, isn't on the film, but rather the new kid. He's interesting. That sandy hair of his and those deep blue eyes… Almost like a little kid. He reminds me of how I was at that age, all innocent. Well, more like how _Lea _was.

I look to my left. Marluxia is staring at the screen in disinterest, and Zexion has fallen asleep on Demyx' shoulder. He doesn't seem to mind though. Then again, I don't think anyone would if their dream person fell asleep on their shoulder.

I look over to the strip poker game to see Luxord scowling; obviously just lost. I avert my eyes quickly before I see disgusting things.

Vexen is grinning like a mad man. I squint to see the computer screen and see…

…

Ewwww! Is that a picture of Marluxia naked I see?

"Eww. That's mentally scaring, Vexen."

Vexen turned around to look at me, shocked. Everyone else in the room looks at the old man and the screen.

"Wow... I didn't know you liked that sort of stuff Vexen!" Xigbar chuckled at the old man. Larxene's cracking up and Marluxia has turned into a human beetroot.

"Did you really take that photo, Marly? Cos if not, then Vexen has mad photoshop-ing skills."

Forget human beetroot, the flaming faggot is a human tomato. With pink hair. And mascara, blusher and foundation.

…

Okay, so he might not be wearing that much make-up, but y'know.

"Erm… H-hello?"

Why hello there Blondie.

All eyes have turned to our darling newbie. Aw, bless him. Now he resembles the pink kitten over there, all red and balloon like.

"How can we help you?" I ask, grinning at him.

"I was just… wondering if I could come in here…please?"

…

"BWAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Now Larxene, that's just plain rude." Zexion called sleepily. It seems Princess Emo has decided to grace us with his consciousness.

"Okay kid, first rule around here. You don't need to ask to do anything. Or use any formalities for that matter. And do ignore Larxene. She's an irritating cow."

"Hey! Zexion! THAT'S out of order!"

"Well, sor-ry, Oh Powerful Queen of Manners and Etiquette."

I sigh. This could go on for a while unless someone intervenes soon.

"Look. Both of you shut up. Of course you can stay in here, Roxas. Our home is yours, quite literally. Come make yourself comfortable. Do ignore the naked Brit and the gay porn on the computer screen over there."

"Hey!"

"Mind your own business, VIII!"

Roxas looks utterly confused, but comes and plops between me and Zexion on the couch, getting comfy. He throws an arm over the back of the couch and puts his feet on the foot rest before him before turning to me.

"So, what are we watching?"

Now THAT is the correct attitude.

**x----------------------x**

And that, my friends, is the end of Chapter 2. What did you think? Leave reviews, as they are my friends and I enjoy them greatly.

Chapter 3'll be up soon.

**x-End of Chapter Extras-x**

**Character Profile – **Axel

**Weapon – **Chakrams

**Power – **Fire

**Age –** 18-19

Axel is Roxas' best friend and the one who said blonde will have to keep in line. Axel has settled into the Organization well, having found friends in Demyx and Zexion. He tends to keep away from his somebody, Lea's old friend Sai (or as he is now known, Saix). Axel loves to mess with the other member's heads, especially Vexen, Marluxia and Larxene. However, will the arrivals of Roxas and Xion calm him down or make his state even worse?

Preview –

"Hey, Demyx, what are you- hey, wait a second! Don't throw tha—!"

"Doesn't this feel so nostalgic?" "Do you even know what that means?"

"Hey, Marluxia, I…" "What?" "…Never mind..."

Until next time,

_-mizzmanga_


	3. f u n i n t h e s n o w

Hello the--

Zexion: What did I say last chapter?

mm: Erm… You'll have to remind me. I was too busy writing _shounen-ai_ about you and Demyx to remember :D

Zexion: Why you…

mm: What's that? You said you love me? Aww. How sweet.

Zexion: Arrgh!

Saix: mizzmanga doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Organization XIII or 'Falling for You' by Jem. And she probably never will. I hope.

mm: D: Aww… Saix that's mean.

Saix: It's nothing but the truth. The Superior says that I should stay as close to the truth as possible if I am to retain my heart.

mm: Now, why aren't you that loyal to Demyx, Zexion?

Zexion: *twitches* Just…. go away…

**x-Warnings-x**

Yaoi/Shounen-Ai/Slash/Whatever you want to call it, Bad Language and OOC-ness (Pretty much every character is at least a bit OOC)

**x----------------------x**

**x-New Life-x**

**XIII**

My eyes open to an unfamiliar environment. White ceilings, white wall, window looking out at never ending darkness…

Wait. What?!

Isn't it supposed to be morning? Why is it so dark?

…

Now I remember. I'm in The World That Never Was. It's _supposed_ to be this dark at… 10am.

Right?

I jump up and look out the window. It's the same as last night. Dark sky inhabited by a single tiny heart shaped moon, white buildings surrounding the city, snow on the floor…

…

No. That wasn't there before. Neither were the white flakes that are gently floating down from the star filled sky.

I walk towards the door and reach for the handle…

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S SNOWING!!!"

"WAHOO! SNOOOOOW!"

"FUUUUUCK!!!"

I uncover my ears and walk into the hallway, which is now filled with commotion.

A sobbing Axel is crouched by the wall, with Demyx dancing in front of him. Marluxia and Larxene seem panicked and Xigbar and Luxord are doing the conga, a half-heartedly participating Xaldin and Lexaeus following behind. Zexion seems a bit more depressed than he did yesterday and the Superior is muttering to himself, Saix fawning over him like a mother hen.

Meanwhile, Vexen is watching the scene indifferently.

"Is snow really that rare around here?" I ask Vexen.

He glances at me from the corner of his eye.

"Yes, XIII. Not often enough are we blessed with the cold. It would be so much easier to control Axel if we were, but as you can see he still finds ways to destroy the castle." Vexen said, pointing at what was the door to Luxord's room, but is now just a pile of ash.

"Axel did that?"

"So it seems." Vexen said, sighing. "That'll be more work for me and Lexaeus to clean up later…"

With that, he started walking down the corridor; still muttering ways he could make Lexaeus do all the work instead of him.

Suddenly, Superior clears his throat.

"I'd like you all to know that breakfast is ready and waiting. Also, any ventures outside today must be run past Saix or I. That is all."

Our Superior then took off down the hall, Saix trotting after him.

All of a sudden, I felt 5 pairs of eyes swoop onto me. And I just _knew _that one of them belonged to Axel.

Shit.

Luckily, the first person to jump on me was not Axel, but Demyx.

"Hey Roxas! Let's eat breakfast then go and find the Superior. I wanna have a snowball fight!"

"No way! Roxas isn't partaking in one of _your_ snowball fights, Demyx! You never play fairly!" Axel protested.

"I just threw snow at you!"

"A 20 foot ball of frozen water is not snow!"

"Calm down. We can have a snowball fight, little dudes. We'll just set rules this time. After all, it was a free for all the last time we played." Xigbar stated.

"Hooray for Xiggy and his quick thinking! Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without you!" Demyx cried, latching himself onto the taller mans arm.

I sighed. I don't think I'm going to get used to this place anytime soon.

"C'mon, Roxy! Let's get breakfast!" Axel said, looping his arm through mine.

Wait, _Roxy_?!

"Are you trying to find ways to make my name sound more girly?"

"Why, yes. Yes I am!" Axel beamed.

Oh brother…

**x-----------------------x**

-IX-

We finished our lovely (read: disgusting) breakfast prepared by Larxene before me, Xigbar and Axel dashed off to find Saix (everyone else minus Superior, Saix, Vexen and Lex in tow).

Bursting through the door, we were welcomed with a swift 'No'.

"Why not?!" I asked. Honestly, wouldn't anyone let me have any fun?

"Because, last year not only was Axel crushed by a 20ft ice ball; you smashed several windows and almost killed Vexen."

"Hey, I didn't know he was there! And I didn't know that snowball was gonna roll either."

"_Ice_ ball."

"Whatever."

"Aww, c'mon Xemnad! I won't let the lil' dude here do anything wrong!"

"I highly doubt you'll stick to your word, Xigbar. And don't call me Xemnad."

Suddenly, Roxas cleared his throat.

"I don't know if Xigbar will¸ but I'll try to keep Demyx under control."

"Well… There's no doubt that you seems to be the sanest out of this little soirée… But you are the newest member…"

"Please?"

"Superior?" Saix spoke up. "Really? What harm could it do?"

"Well, alright…"

"OH YEAH!!"

"WOO HOO!"

"FUCK YEAH!"

"Oh god… what _have_ I done…?"

** x-----------------------x **

-VIII-

We walked out the door, before a flash of blonde and black flew past and dove out the open window.

Did I mention that Xemnas' office is on the 13th floor?

"DEMYX!" Xigbar shrieked, running for the open window. Zexion's face filled with shock and he too dashed for the window.

"DEM! Are you okay?!"

I sigh, sweatdrop running down my face. When will that guy learn?

"C'mon Roxy. Let's go down and check if he's okay."

I open a dark corridor and walk into it, appearing in the in-between world seconds later.

Roxas appears moments later, followed by everyone else. Xigbar has a panicked expression, and it seems that Zexion is silently crying.

"This is your fault, Xigbar. You were closest to him. You could've grabbed him."

"Could you catch a hyper Demyx in a split second? How did I know he was gonna jump out the god damned window!?"

I sigh, and interrupt, "Guys, it sounds like you're talking about a dead person."

"He's as good as dead."

"Zexion…"

"I'm just saying."

I sigh again, opening another portal to the outside of the castle.

I walk out into the chilly air. The snow is falling gently, and the cold air is giving Kingdom Hearts a blue-ish glow. The scenery is beautiful.

Suddenly, I hear the crunch of footsteps behind me. The rest of the group is crowded in front of me, complaining about the cold (Luxord: Why can't we go inside and have a cup of tea instead of participating in this pile of bollocks?), so it can't be any of them. I turn slowly and see…

"Demyx! There you are! Do you have any idea how worried we've been!?" - Demyx' face breaks into a wide grin. - "Dem? What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" - From behind him he pulls a 50ft ball of ice – "Hey, Demyx, what are you- hey, wait a second! Don't throw tha—!"

**SMACK!**

"Ow…"

"Axel! Are you okay?" Called a pure voice, running to my side. Blonde hair, blue eyes… An angel?

"Am I in heaven?"

"What? No!" The voice called out, amusedly.

"But, an angel…"

"B-baka (1)! It's just me, Roxas!"

"Wha--?" My eyes focused, showing Roxas' face hovering before mine. I blushed.

"Ah, sorry…" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"I-it's okay..." He replied. Only now did I notice the faint blush covering his face.

'K-kawaii (2)…'

I got up, hearing shouts from behind me. Zexion was shouting at Xigbar, who had proceeded to jump on Demyx. Speaking of the runt…

"DEMYX! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" I cried, taking off in a sprint after the blonde boy. His eyes grew wide and he ran away from me. Our chase continued around in circles. If only times could've stayed as innocent as they were back then…

**x-----------------------x**

-VI-

We're currently sat inside, wrapped in giant blankets with a mug of hot chocolate each. The snowball fight earlier… well, let's say it didn't go as I expected…

**FLASHBACK**

_Axel proceeded in chasing Demyx around the castle for what seemed like eternity. I noticed Xaldin crouch down and gather some snow in his hands, aim and then just stand there. Why…?_

"_Demyx! Hold still, you asshole!" Called Axel again, running from the other side of the castle once more._

_**THUMP!**_

"_Bull's-eye." said Xaldin, as Axel fell to the ground for the second time today._

_I smirked. That showed Axel not to mess with _my_ Demyx._

"_XALDIN! NOW I'M GONNA KILL YOU _AND _DEMYX!"_

"_In your dreams."_

"_NO! IN REALITY!"_

_Axel grabbed some snow from the floor and lobbed it at Xaldin. Said man ducked, and the snow hit Marluxia dead in the face._

…

"_Oh shit…" I heard Axel murmur, before he took cover behind… me._

_Fuck._

"_DON'T HIDE BEHIND ME!" I shouted at him, smacking him over the head with my newly summoned Lexicon._

"_Hey! Don't hit me with that thing! It might swallow me!" Axel cried summoning his chakrams._

"_A book can't swallow you!"_

"_That thing can!"_

"_You two, calm down..." said Marluxia, stopping us before we started to fight._

"…_SO I CAN KILL AXEL!!!"_

_The chinking of blades crashing against each other could soon be heard, as Marluxia attempted to hack away at the pyromaniac._

"_Urm… Zexion?" Said Roxas, tugging at my coat._

"_What is it, Roxas?" I replied, looking at him gently. After all, I don't want to scare him when it's only his second day._

"_Will Axel… be okay?"_

_I chuckle, "Oh don't worry. This happens a lot. Axel and Marluxia get into pointless fights all the time. The results always come in as a draw or they're stopped before they can finish."_

"_O-oh…"_

_Larxene interrupted their battle shortly afterwards, shoving a pile of snow in both of their faces, and Xigbar's. Soon afterwards, a large team snow battle occurred; Myself, Axel, Demyx, Roxas and Xigbar V Marluxia, Larxene, Xaldin and Luxord. No victors were decided, however, as we were called in by Lexaeus shouting 'hot chocolate and marshmallows' through the window._

**END FLASHBACK**

Most of the castle's inhabitants have now gone to their rooms, however, either to get a shower or to go to bed. I'm sat on the sofa, sipping my remaining hot chocolate whilst studying a book to learn new skills for my Lexicon. I look up to turn off the TV that Axel had been watching before he fell asleep, only to see snowflakes floating gently through the sky. Contrary to popular belief, the darkness is more noticeable when it's supposed to be night time here, so the moons glow and the snowflakes floating before it look beautiful against the darkness.

I get up and take off my reading glasses, setting them on the coffee table beside my discarded book. Deciding to go for a stroll, I open a corridor of darkness and step in.

Moments later, I find myself outside in the snow, as it floats down gently around me. I hold out my hand and the crystallized water lands on it, melting slowly. The chill feels nice against my warm skin, and I look up at the moon with a sigh.

How much longer will it be until we retain our hearts?

Suddenly, I hear the faint crunching of footsteps not too far away. Curious as to who would be up at this time, other than me, I follow the noise.

It gets further away, and seems to be heading away from the City that Never Was. Where could this person be going?

I enter the Disappearing Forest (A/N Uncreative, I know, but bear with me) and continue following the crunching of the footsteps. I'd never realised how many different things are hidden within this forest. Crystals in one corner, Dusk village in another, but none of these compare to what I come across next.

A vast pristine lake, with beautiful glowing waters. It is seemingly day time here, and a crystal covered island is directly in the centre of its deep waters. Could this be…the Lake of Emotion?

It is said that if a Nobody comes here, they can feel emotions. It is also the only place in the World that Never was where the sky and weather reflect on the seasons in other worlds. This place was supposed to have been sealed away by Lexaeus when we first created the Organization…

Suddenly, I hear a voice singing and the music of a stringed instrument. It's so pure, and clear; like the waters of the lake before me. I follow it as I begin to make out a tune…

_"Said there'd be no going back,_

_Promised myself I'd never be that sad,_

_Maybe that's why you've come along,_

_To show me it's not always bad_

_Cos I can feel it, baby_

_I feel like I'm falling for you_

_But I'm scared to let go_

_I'm scared cos my heart has been hurt so…"_

I stopped behind a tree next to the clearing that the melody was coming from. I peered around the trees trunk to see someone I'd never expected.

_"It's true I've become a sceptic_

_How many couples really love?_

_Just wish I had a crystal ball_

_To show me if it's worth it all_

_Cos I can feel it, baby_

_I feel like I'm falling for you_

_But I'm scared to let go_

_I'm scared cos my heart has been hurt so_

_Yeah, I can feel it, baby_

_I feel like I'm falling for you_

_But I'm scared to let go_

_I'm scared cos my heart has been hurt so…"_

Demyx. Number IX of our Organization was sat plucking the strings of his sitar lovingly. And I loved the noise that was coming from him (which, believe me, is saying something). I felt a faint heat rise to my cheeks. But it was so cold…why?

_"I've got to be strong_

_Cos it's been so long_

_And I cannot take the pain again_

_If it all goes wrong_

_Coz I can feel it, baby  
I feel like I'm falling for you  
But I'm scared to, let go  
I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so  
Yeah I can feel it, baby  
I feel like I'm falling for you  
But I'm scared to, let go  
I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so_

_I want you so much  
I need you so much  
I want you so much  
I need you so much…"_

He plucked a few more strings, before slowly coming to a stop. His gaze strayed up towards the lake. He slowly said something, but I was too far away to hear.

What did he say? I was curious.

Suddenly, I tripped. His head shot up and looked at me.

"Z-zexion?!"

Shoot!

**x-----------------------x**

-IV-

I was currently trying to accomplish a highly dangerous test involving the creation of flying pigs.

Or I would be, if it weren't for the pink blob of hair currently sat by my elbow, who I was trying very hard not to ravish.

"XI, what are you doing?"

This caused the pink haired man to pop-up directly beside me, beaming at me beautifully.

"Why, watching you of course!" He called joyfully.

I sighed.

"Yes, but why?"

He looked at me blankly.

"Isn't it obvious? You're interesting!"

I blinked, trying not to let a slight blush fall on my cheeks. Complements from Number XI were uncommon, and the fact that he found me interesting made me what humans would call 'happy'. However, if XI found this out, I would never hear the end of it.

"Please XI, could you get out? You're distracting me from an important part of this process."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"How is cutting the wing off a pigeon an 'important part of the process'?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I have to be careful not to destroy the smaller bones in the wing or when I've fused them with the pig—oh never mind! You wouldn't understand anyway."

I turned around and picked up my axe once more, raising it and taking aim at the pigeon. I started to swing it down—

"What are you doing anyway?"

I glared at XI out of the corner of my eye.

"Creating a flying pig."

"How is that even possible?"

"Well, you'll find out once it's done, won't you?"

I tried again. Raising the axe, aim, swi—

"Why?"

"Why what?" I said, allowing irritation into my voice.

"Why are you making a flying pig?"

"Superior ordered me to."

"Oh."

I was about to swing the axe once more until I heard the clattering of glass behind me. Setting down the axe, I turned around to fully face Number XI, who was happily filing through the chemicals sat on another of my work benches.

"What are you doing now?" I asked.

"Looking."

"Well, could you refrain from doing so please? If you break any of those test tubes, then any side-effects that may befall of you are entirely your fau--"

"Ooh! What's this!"

XI attempted to manoeuvre throughout the lab, looking at who knows what.

I sighed. Why, oh why, did I have to forget to lock the door…

I heard the shattering of glass. My eyes shot up, looking in its direction. XI seemed to have knocked a test tube off the desk. Trying to turn around, he slowly fell backwards.

Everything seemed to slow down, as I dove across the lab towards him.

**THUMP!**

**x-----------------------x**

-XI-

"Ow…"

I opened my eyes warily. Underneath me was Vexen, on top of a pile of glass. I blushed lightly. Thank heavens for the darkness of this room, or else I fear he may have seen my pink face.

I then noticed the amount of pain Vexen was in. He was wincing, a scratch upon his beautiful face, and no doubt there was lots of glass stuck painfully into his back.

"Vexen! You're hurt!" I cried, getting off him and sitting him up.

"I'm fine. It's just a small scratch." He said, wincing. I took his chin and tilted his head, trying to see the scratch in a brighter light. His eyes widened, and it seemed that his face was burning up. Probably just the lighting, though.

"G-get off me, Marluxia... I'm…fine…." he stuttered, pushing me away lightly, before his eyelids closed. His body fell limp and he leant into my chest gently.

"Vex…en?" I asked. It seemed he fainted from blood loss. Worriedly, I picked him up carefully, taking care not to nudge the glass lodged into his back. I took him to his room, where I lay him down gently, before carefully removing the sharp glass. I tended to his wounds, wrapping them in bandages, before placing him in his bed. I sat by him for a few seconds longer, taking in his delicate features. No doubt about it, I was in love with this man, whether Nobodies are supposed to feel emotion or not. I wiped a stray strand of his silky blonde hair from his face, before slowly walking to the door.

"Mar…lu…xia…?"

I turned slightly, looking at Vexen's barely awake form.

"What is it?"

"I… Never mind…"

A ghost of a smile graced my face.

"Okay then, Vexen."

He slowly drifted to sleep once more. I smiled. He looked peaceful, instead of his usual angry face.

"Sweet dreams, my love…" I whispered, opening the door, and leaving him to his slumber.

**x-----------------------x**

Woohoo! Chapter three over! Hope you enjoyed guys :D Reviews make the world go around, so please leave them for me.

Chapter 4 could take a while, compared to the rest (then again, this has taken me 2 months…). I still have to decide the plotline of it, and add a few notices to my other fanfics.

**x-End of Chapter Extras-x**

**Character Profile – **Demyx

**Weapon – **Sitar

**Power – **Water

**Age –** 17-18

Demyx is a cheerful, upbeat and lively musician, but the Nobodies of The World That Never Was don't like his performances. Demyx used to be seen with Axel a lot, but now that Roxas has arrived, Demyx has started to hang around with Xigbar, Luxord and Xaldin. Demyx really dislikes Larxene, due to her violent nature and tendency to pick on him. However, the two do work together on rare occasions (such as playing pranks on Axel). His recent crush on Zexion has seemed to calm him down slightly. Perhaps he is trying to impress Number VI…?

Preview-

"This is Number XIV, our newest member."

"Hey, Xiggy? Why d'ya suppose we're still called Organization XIII, now that we have XIV members?" "I dunno, lil' dude. I dunno."

"It ticks me off…" "What?" "The interest in his eyes when he looks at the new girl…" "Axel. Who are you talking about?" "Who'd you think!?"

Until next time!

_-mizzmanga_


	4. f i r s t m i s s i o n

I'm back :D

Roxas: Great… More torture for me…

mm: Roxy! D: Why on earth would you think that?

Roxas: I just get the gut feeling you're going to torture me whenever you write a new chapter.

mm: What? I can't believe you'd think I was that mean!

Zexion: I can.

mm: Zexy! Not you too! Have you two been hanging with Marluxia again? You shouldn't let him corrupt you!

Zexion: As if you haven't already.

Xigbar: mizzmanga doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII. If she did, Birth by Sleep would be out in England already, and all of the Organization would have whole beings.

mm: And they would be god damned awesome! Believe it!

**x-Warnings-x**

Yaoi/Shounen-Ai/Slash/Whatever you want to call it, Bad Language and OOC-ness (Pretty much every character is at least a bit OOC)

mm: Oh yeah! I forgot! Xion is entering the story this chapter! But she won't be anything like her calm confused persona in this. Oh no siree…

Roxas: What did you do to Xion?

mm: Oh, nothing of importance :D

**x-x**

**x-New Life-x**

**-XIII-**

I've now been in the Organization for a week.

I think that needs a round of applause, people, 'cause believe me, these guys are crazy. Yes, that word was underlined. That shows how crazy they truly are.

Since the little snow storm the other day, a lot of things have happened.

Luxord, Xigbar, Xaldin and Larxene played strip poker again. Let's just say that Larxene lost, and I'm now mentally scarred.

I found out a lot of stuff that I didn't want to know about Saix. Such as his secret stash of nude Xemnas photos… That was stuff I didn't want to see…

I found out that Axel's name when he had a heart was Lea. Well, that's definitely worse than Roxas…

Vexen has been put in a straightjacket to prevent him from going to his lab and worsening his injuries. I thought that was a bit too serious at first, but when Larxene told me that he'd tried to blow up his bedroom door to get out, I took that opinion back.

Axel and Marluxia got into another fight over whether Peanut Butter or Marmite makes a better sandwich filler. I'll never understand how those guys' brains work.

And Demyx and Zexion have been avoiding each other like the plague. Which I normally wouldn't think much of, but when Axel told me he'd nearly caught them doing the deed the day I arrived, I took another opinion of mine back.

I don't think I should have opinions about these things anymore.

Anyway, tomorrow is the day of my first mission.

It's only a practice mission, but as I stare into my bowl of Coco Pops, I find myself wondering what missions are like.

I mean, what do these guys do around here except mess about and sleep around a bit?

"ROXAS!"

"BAH!"

Ow…

I glare up at Xigbar. Damn him for making me fall off my chair…

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yup! Now, c'mon, Mansex called a meeting."

Oh yeah, that's another thing I found out in the past week. Everyone around here (minus Saix) calls Superior 'Mansex', because it's an anagram of his name (and it apparently sounds funny. How immature). Either Axel or Larxene have called it to his face before, I can't remember which, but apparently the results weren't pretty. He/She ended up with several broken bones and a black eye.

As we walk into the room, Axel is getting into his seat. Suddenly, a large disgusting sound is heard throughout the Round Room. Demyx and Larxene erupt into laughter and Axel turns beet red, holding up a whoopee cushion.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!"

"That won't be necessary, Axel."

Saix walks in behind me and Xigbar and glares up at the pyro.

"OH YEAH? WHO MADE YOU KING OF THE FUCKING WORLD?"

"If you don't shut your mouth and sit down quietly, _Lea_, I will make your life a living hell. Capiché?"

Lea? Saix knew Axel in his previous life? I wonder what they were like…

Anyway, Axel swallows; probably been at Saix' wrath first hand.

"Y-yeah…"

"Good."

Suddenly, Xemnas appears in his seat.

"Take your seats everyone. The meeting is about to start."

Everyone clambers into their seats quickly.

"Good tidings friends," – Wait, friends? Since when are we all pals in this Organization? I think Xemnas is on drugs… – "Today, is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat."

What? But I thought it was Organization XIII? We have XIII members already don't we? Mansex (Oh no, it's catching…), Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Dem, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and me… that's definitely XIII…

Everyone else is as confused as me. Demyx looks like his brain has exploded. A portal appears in the centre of the room.

A being wearing the same coat as everyone else appears. From her figure, I can tell that it's a girl. I remember my initiation now. Wow, that day was odd…

"Number XIV." Xemnas announces, causing an eruption of applause to come from Demyx and Xigbar. How stupid can they get?

"Let us all welcome one of the Keyblade's chosen.'

Number XIV then looks up and around the room. Her eyes settle on me. This startles me slightly.

"Dismissed." calls Xemnas, disappearing himself.

"What just happened?"

"Who does this chick think she is? I'm the only girl around here!"

"Why hasn't she taken her hood down yet? That's impolite to her Superiors."

"Everyone, shut up!"

We all turn to Saix.

"I'm sure your questions will be answered, but please don't discuss these things here. Everyone clear out; you have missions to attend to, do you not?"

A gut feeling develops in my stomach as I remember my mission tomorrow. Everyone slowly files out to the Grey Area.

**x-x**

**-VIII-**

I sat around in the Grey Area. Saix was fussing over Roxas, making sure he was okay to do his mission tomorrow. He's acting like a mother hen fussing over her chick…

Roxas looks like he's swallowed a fly or something; he's turned incredibly pale and looks like he's going to throw up any second.

Saix finally lets him go, and he goes to sit on a couch with Demyx, who is too busy strumming on his sitar to notice him.

I sit on arm of the sofa next to him and throw my arm around his shoulders. This action makes a scowl appear on his face.

"Hey there Roxy!"

He glares at me from the corner of his eyes.

"_What?_" he asks, venom dripping from the word.

"Woah, what's up with you? You're acting like I just killed a puppy or something!"

"Leave me alone Axel."

"Aww… Why aren't I allowed to talk to my favourite blondie? Did Saix scare the shit out of him?"

Suddenly, a hand grabs my hair and wrenches my head backwards. Ow… I think I may have a bald patch… My poor hair… It took so long to grow too…

"He said, 'leave him alone', Axel." Saix says, eyes glowing a more vibrant amber than usual. Aww, crap. He's been standing directly in the moonlight again hasn't he…

"Yes, sir!" I say, sarcastically saluting him and walking off to lean on a window.

At this moment, the new kid walks in. Her hood is still up. She looks around and her gaze seems to fall on Roxas. I see her grin under her hood and go to stand in front of him.

"Hey! You're Roxas, right?"

Yeah, I wouldn't bother trying to converse with him if I were you, kid. He'll just spit venom at you and Saix'll throw you to a distant corner of the planet, like he did to me…

"Yeah. You're the new kid, right?"

My eye twitches. So, he'll talk to the new kid, but not me?

"Yup! Nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, same!"

At this point, I'm practically tearing my hair out with rage. Larxene and Xigbar are sending me strange looks.

"Well, I'm kinda tired. See ya!"

"Yeah, okay. See you tomorrow."

XIV then cheerfully skips out of the room and down the corridor.

I walk over to Roxas.

"Damn… I never did find out her name…" he mutters as he gazes after her with interest.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

He looks at me blankly.

"What was what?"

"THAT! JUST NOW!"

"Oh, that? I believe that's called a conversation."

"You know what I mean!"

"She spoke to me, and she's new. It's only polite to speak back or she'll think we're all ignorant."

"Let her! It's the truth and you know it!"

"Why are you so bothered anyway?"

"Because… because I am, okay?"

With that, I storm out the room ignoring the sniggering of Larxene.

**x-x**

**-The Next Day-**

**x-x**

**-XIII-**

I woke, startled by the butterflies that were fluttering about quickly in my stomach.

Oh no… My first mission…

I quickly got up, dressed, and ate in the kitchen before proceeding to the Round Room, where Saix stood waiting for me.

I tried to ignore my nerves and walked towards him, wanting to get the mission over with fast.

"Roxas, your work begins today." he said, "I will issue you missions, which the Organization expects you to carry out."

I swallowed; my stomach was doing somersaults, and I felt sick. However, I nodded, to show I had processed his words.

"Think of these early missions as exercises. You still have much to learn before we put you to a _real _test."

These words helped me to calm down slightly, and I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Axel will be joining you your first time out." – never mind, now I don't like these missions at all – "Isn't that right, Axel?"

Axel looked up from the floor, a glare still upon his face. Still upset about yesterday, it seems. Big baby…

"Oh boy… What, am I the kid's mentor now? Why not stick him with Demyx or Larxene?"

Saix glared at him, and turned back to the window.

"Surely you don't mind showing him the ropes?" he said, glancing at Axel for his answer. VIII merely scowled at the man.

"Well then, Roxas, come see me when you're ready to go."

With that, Saix went and stood in his usual position by the window.

I glanced at Axel, who looked at me. Slowly, a smirk spread across his face. Oh no…

"Well, you heard the man! Starting today, I'm your babysitter." he chuckled at me

"I don't need a baby sitter…" I muttered under my breath, looking at the floor.

He scowled at me again.

"Sheesh… Quit acting like a zombie, and let's get this show on the road." he said, going and standing by Saix. I took a deep breath and walked over to Saix.

"Good luck, Roxas! I know you'll do great!" called a voice. I turned to see Number XIV in the hallway with Demyx and Xigbar, waving at me. I smiled at them, before turning back to Saix and Axel, whose conversation I had been ignoring. I glanced over my shoulder at where Xion had been. Unfortunately, Axel seemed to notice.

"Hey, what's wrong? Worried about the new kid, again? What was her name…" he said, scowling.

"Number XIV? Oh, her name's Xion." Saix alerted us.

"Xion…" I said, half to myself. Where do I know that name from...

'"_Well then how about… 'Roxas?'"_

"_Roxas? What sort of a fucked up name is that?"_

"_Well, that seems to be the only name we have left… Unless you want the name 'Xion'."'_

Oh yeah! That was the other name option I had! Well, it suits her more than it would've me. I mean, it's so GIRLY!

"Got it memorized, Roxas?" Axel asked me, a half-scowl-half-smirk on his face.

"Yeah." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. His eyes narrowed at me.

"You sure? How 'bout my name, then?"

I closed my eyes in mock thought.

"It's… Lea, right?"

"Oh haha. Very funny, wise guy. And our boss's name?"

"Xemnas."

See? I'm not as stupid as I look, despite having amnesia.

"Very good, shorty! No way you're gonna forget his name, right? Now let's get moving."

He opened a corridor to darkness, and we walked through…

**x-x**

**-Elsewhere-**

**x-x**

**-II-**

Xion skipped animatedly in front of me and Demyx. To say how quiet she was yesterday, she's really changed. For the better too.

We were headed to the games room, for a round of DDR. Demyx had promised Poppet (don't you think that's the greatest name for her?) that he'd teach her how to play, and had decided to drag me along. Xaldin had said he'd join us after he finished his mission.

Upon reaching the room, we fired up the TV and PlayStationXIII (AN See what I did there? ;) and Demyx hopped on the Dance mat to give Xion a demo. Demyx selected his favourite character, Yuni and the Song 'Brilliant 2U'(1). He fired through the stage once then got Xion on one of the other mats. She selected Emi and they played through 'escape'. Poppet looked like she was really enjoying herself.

Demyx dragged me onto the mats too. Naturally, I chose Rage. Then Demyx, being Demyx, chose 'Saber Wing'. On Expert Mode. To be honest, I'm surprised Poppet didn't fall over. I did. 10 times.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

I turned to the door, and beamed at Xaldin. I went over and jumped on my partner in crime.

"Xally, play a round with Xion. I'm tired~" Dem complained, flopping out on the settee.

Together, me and Dem watched Xaldin and Xion battle for control over the leader boards. Poppet was giggling like a little kid, and Xaldin seemed to be having fun too (though you wouldn't know it from his determined-to-win face)

"Hey, Xiggy?" I heard IX whisper.

"Yeah, Dem?" I answered.

"Why d'ya suppose we're still called Organization XIII, now that we have XIV members?"

I looked at him, thoughtfully.

"I dunno, lil' dude... I dunno..."

**x-x**

**-VIII-**

"All right, let's start by talking about what we do on missions."

Roxas looked at me blankly.

We were in Twilight Town's underground network. However, the majority of its gates were shut.

"Ahem. Missions are… uhh… They're, you know… Hrm…" This was harder than I thought. Plus, blondie was looking at me as if to say 'What a completely idiotic twat.'

I scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

"You know what? Talking is dumb. Let's just go ahead and get our hands dirty, shall we?"

He raised a well formed eyebrow at me

"Follow me." I said, walking to a ledge and hoisting myself up. Roxas copied my movements, grabbing the ledge and swinging himself up.

"There ya go. Good job."

"Thanks, but it wasn't exactly hard."

"Quiet student and listen." I said, teasingly, to which I was given a scowl.

"Don't go thinking you can just run and jump your way through every mission. You've gotta BE AWARE."

"What do you mean?"

"You hafta look around. Sometimes what you're after is sitting right under your nose. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Okay then, time for a road test!" I said beaming at him. He responded with an annoyed face.

"There's a treasure chest somewhere in the passages. Find it and bring it here."

"That's... it?"

"I know, don't hurt yourself."

"You seriously think I'd be able to hurt myself in retrieving something so minor."

"Yes. Now shoo."

He glared at me and walked off down a passage way.

Once I couldn't see him, I let out a sigh. The kid had it so much easier than I did, back when I was just starting out. I'd had to chase neo shadows around for my first week of missions. The amount of times Vexen had to patch me back up…

A while later, Roxas returned, carrying the chest. He dropped it in front of me, and collapsed, exhausted.

"I'll tell you now, that thing is HEAVY."

I laughed at him.

"Well done."

We sat there for a while, looking at one another. I took a look at his golden-blonde-half-assed-haircut and deep blue eyes.

"Axel?"

I was awoken from my reverie at the sound of his cute voice cooing my name. What I wouldn't give for its owner to be writhing underneath me… Wait, WHAT?

"Axel!"

"What?"

"What do we do now?"

Only now did I notice him sitting on the floor, looking at me curiously. The chest in front of him was still tightly shut.

"Open the chest."

"Oh. Right."

Silence.

"And how do I do that?"

"Tap it with you Keyblade."

Wait, that sounded quite wrong. Luckily, Blondie didn't take it that way. He drew his half-key-half-sword and smacked the chest on the lid. It sprung open to reveal…

"A potion. I carried that thing all the way here for a potion. What the hell?"

"Well Xemnas is hardly going to give you a jewel filled chest for your first mission, is he? Now come on. It's time to RTC."

"R…TC?"

"Return to the Castle."

"Oh. I knew that."

"But first, no mission is complete without the icing on the cake!" I said, grinning at him.

"W-what?"

"Come with me."

We went onto the main street where I told him to wait for me. I quickly went to a shop and bought a pair of Sea-salt ice-creams, before dragging Roxas to the clock tower.

"Well done, kid. You deserve it." I said, smiling and holding out the ice-cream for him to take.

He took it from me hesitantly.

"What's this?"

"Sea-salt ice-Cream. The icing on the cake." I said, licking the treat.

Roxas took a bite from it, and broke into shivers.

"What d'ya think?

"C-cold…"

"Y' see, that's the reason we don't bite straight into ice-cream. It's cold."

"Oh, haha."

We sat for a while licking our ice-creams.

"It's salty, yet sweet." Roxas observed.

"It is." I said, chuckling at his happy face.

Once we'd finished and the sun had nearly fled completely from the sky, I stood up.

"Well, from now on, I declare this our hang out spot!" I said, punching the air in victory.

Roxas sighed at me, an exasperated expression on his face.

"Fine."

"YaY~!"

Thus ended the adorable Roxy's first mission.

Wait… what?

**x-x**

**-VI-**

The second Axel walked through that door and flopped into a chair next to me, I knew something was up. How? Because he never came to library unless it was upmost importance, he didn't shout the second he came in, and the look on his face made it look like he'd just run over a puppy.

"What's wrong, Axel?" I asked, genuinely concerned for my elder.

"Nothing…"

"There must be something up. You look like someone died."

"I'm fine…"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine, if you say so."

I turned back to my book, knowing he'd come around in a few seconds. After all, if he didn't want to tell me then he wouldn't have come here in the first place.

"I don't know what to do, Zexion."

I looked up at him, curious.

"About what, Axel?"

"It ticks me off…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"What does?"

"The interest in his eyes when he looks at the new girl. Y'know, Xion…"

"Axel, who are you talking about?"

His head flew up at me, and I saw his anger-stricken face.

"Who'd you think!"

"I don't know! That's why I'm asking, you idiot!"

"Roxas! It's Roxas, okay?"

My eyes widen. This was about… Roxas?

"Axel, I don't think you've ever shown so much interest in a person in your life. What's happened to you?"

"I don't know, Zexion, I just don't know. The new kid… he just makes me feel so… so different…"

I looked at him. His usually fiery eyes seemed to soften as he thought of Roxas. I knew that look well.

"Axel, I think I may know what's wrong with you."

He looked at me, eager.

"What? Tell, me please!"

I looked at him seriously.

"I think you might be in love with Roxas."

**x-x**

Another one bites the dust! *claps*

Something tells me you guys saw that coming :P I don't know how, but something does. Maybe it's my akuroku-detector or something :L

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Please leave reviews. Your comments could help the story get better :D

**x-End of Chapter Extras-x**

**Character Profile** – Zexion

**Weapon **– Lexicon

**Power** – Illusion

**Age** – 16-17

Zexion is the quietest nobody in The Castle That Never Was, second only to his older-brother-like-figure Lexaeus. Zexion's parents died when he was quite young, so he was raised by Even (Vexen). His strangely powerful sense of smell sometimes leads to some very sticky situations for him, such as the rare occasions he has to venture to find Marluxia (who carries an overwhelming scent of flowers). The Cloaked Schemer seems to have taken an interest in Number IX, his exact opposite. What effects could become of this odd pair…?

Preview-

"There's no way. It's not even possible. I mean, I don't even have a heart!" "Or so you think."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Giant Ant of Impending DOOM!"

"Oh my God, you two are so CUTE together!" "I know, right!" "Eww…Xion, Demyx! That's gross!"

Until next time!

_-mizzmanga_


End file.
